


That time Aoife took care of someone behind a seedy tavern

by lets_all_love_nat



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mind Control, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_all_love_nat/pseuds/lets_all_love_nat
Summary: Aoife gets rudely interrupted by a stranger named Cas while she's trying to scam someone, so she decides to get revenge.





	That time Aoife took care of someone behind a seedy tavern

Aoife sat at the bar of a tavern. She had been in Bluesea for only a short time but had already set her focus on this drunken oaf whom she had sat down next to. A merchant, maybe, Aoife decided as his coin purse was fat, his clothes were fine, and he seemed stupid as hell, probably at this low end tavern in attempt to bring home a poor, naive woman. Aoife was an aasimar, a person with angelic blood, but while she definitely had the radiant beauty of a deva and golden eyes (which she often disguised), but with her black hair and being young, most commonfolk who were not in the clergy would not be able to tell that she had divine blood. 

Aoife wasn't exactly typical of an aasimar, more a charlatan and thief than a do-gooder. She did give some of what she lifted off unsuspecting noblemen to the poor, but she was also concerned with funding her own extravagent lifestyle. This oaf, her current mark, was a terrible liar, bad at pretending he didn't have a wife, bad at pretending he wasn't just looking for a side piece. He has it coming, Aoife thought. She was playing her part of the wide eyed, naive young maiden impressed by all his acquisitions, and he seemed to be buying it readily.

However, Aoife spotted an older human woman, probably mid 20s, white hair, fair skin, dark clothes, fairly tough looking, probably drunk, making her way over towards the pair. The woman stood over the merchant and practically yelled, "You're in my spot," and shoved him out of his stool. She took his seat and grinned fairly stupidly at Aoife. "You're new in town. The name's Cas. You can thank me for liberating you later." The man took one look at Cas and scurried off.

Aoife's eyes narrowed. "That's fairly rude, don't you think?"

"So?"

"You scared off my meal ticket."

"Oh believe me, I can cover that."

Aoife gave a pained smile, eyeing Cas up and down. She touched the crystal bracelet wrapped around her wrist and said, "Oh I'm sure you will."

Cas' gave a grin, which slowly dropped as Aoife took control of her mind.

"Now how about we go out back?"

\------

"Out back" was essentially a dirt alleyway with patches of grass, lit dimly by streetlamp with an everburning flame. It didn't smell bad, fortunately. Aoife led Cas out the back door and a little ways away from the light until they were on the edge of darkness.

"Let's start with your gold," Aoife said and held her hand out.

Cas handed over her coin purse. It was pretty hefty, probably about 100 gold in there. Aoife would be living it up for a a couple weeks.

"And... hmmm." Cas had ruined her night after all, she thought. "Your clothes."

Cas obeyed, stripping completely naked. Aoife raised her eyebrows a little and parted her lips in surprise as she saw Cas seemed to be enjoying herself. She was fairly sizable, definitely moreso than Aoife. Aoife tried not to stare, and looked back up to see Cas was grinning like a complete idiot. Aoife regretted that this turned her on a fair amount. She just had to be a complete morosexual.

Aoife debated in her head for a minute before she finally said, "You're so embarrassing." She grasped Cas' dick and began stroking her, working along the shaft and gently teasing the head, while looking her dead in the eyes. Cas moaned softly as the pleasure began to quickly build up, and she pressed herself against Aoife as she came. Translucent, silvery cum dribbled out of her cock and onto Aoife's black dress.

Aoife stood there, surprised that Cas had cum so quickly, before she quickly realized that it was probably going to stain. She sighed, pushed Cas away, and said sternly, "Clean it off."

Cas reached out to wipe the cum off with her hands, but Aoife slapped them away. "No." She pushed Cas down onto her hands and knees. Cas understood and began licking her cum off the dress. When she had finished, she wiped her lips and looked up at Aoife expectantly. 

Aoife caressed Cas' cheek. "How about you make it up to me?" She guided Cas up her dress, gently but firmly, up to her panties. Trembling, Cas pulled them down, admiring her cock before taking it in her hand and running her tongue from her balls to the tip, enjoying every inch. She swirled her tongue around the head, tasting the cum leaking out. 

Aoife inhaled slightly, and pushed Cas' head down onto her cock. Cas coughed and paused a moment as she reached the back of her throat, before taking her in the rest of the way, her eyes tearing up as she did. Cas moaned, savoring her taste before slowly pulling back until the tip of her tongue was on the head again. She cradled Aoife's balls as she went back to licking the tip of her cock. Cas continued on like this, alternating between teasing Aoife and taking her all the way in, as Aoife's hips started to rock and she felt herself getting closer. Cas took her in deep and held there as she felt her cum down her throat, until Aoife pulled out and let the rest leak onto her face.

They remained there, panting for a good while, until Aoife pulled Cas back to her feet, looked deep into her eyes and kissed her. "Good girl."

Aoife smiled as she caressed Cas. "I hate to leave you like this but I have some coin to spend," she said, pulling away and jiggling Cas' coin purse. Cas easily snatched it away, dumbfounding Aoife.

"You know, the mind control wore off a while ago. I was just enjoying myself too much." Cas smirked. "You're way too gullible." She turned and walked back into the tavern, still completely naked, leaving a stunned Aoife with nothing but old clothes and a ruined dress.


End file.
